The Vanishing Picnic
by Dr. Phoenix
Summary: One-shot from Beast's POV before the spell breaks. Belle wants to have a picnic, but the food keeps vanishing. (Based on 1991 version of movie)


"Beast?"

I turn from the window and see Belle standing beside me.

"It isn't snowing today," she remarks. "Would you like to have a picnic in the forest?"

" ** _NO!_** " Remembering the talk the servants often give me about controlling my temper, I take a deep breath. "I'm sore."

Belle frowns slightly. "You mean you're sorry?"

"Well, that too, but I'm sore. My arms hurt, especially the right."

"Maybe you broke it."

" ** _WHAT?!_** " I breathe deeply again. "I mean, what makes you say that? It looks straight, doesn't it?"

"It could be a hairline fracture," she explains. "May I see? I promise I won't hurt you."

"That's what you said last time!" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Well, you don't have open wounds this time."

Against my better judgment, I push up my right sleeve. Belle takes my arm gently in her hands, and to my surprise, she doesn't touch the bruises. However, she recoils a bit at my paw. I answer her questions about what I'm able to do with my arm and what I can't do because it hurts too much.

"I think you have a hairline fracture," she states. "The pressure of the wolf's jaws caused a very small crack in your bone, but the bone didn't fully break. That's why you're still able to use it."

For the fifty-ninth time this week, I wonder what's in those books that Belle's always reading. Did she read a paragraph about this so-called hairline fracture in the same chapter where she read that dumping boiling water into deep wounds is a good idea?

"The point is I'm still recovering from my wounds," I remark. "The wolves no doubt know I'm injured, so they'd just be waiting to attack again, and this time, I couldn't defend you, so I don't think a picnic in the forest is the best idea."

Belle considers it. "You do have a point."

 _Did we actually just agree on something?!_

"What if we have our picnic just outside the gate?" Belle suggests. "If we see the wolves coming, we'll just go through the gate and shut it. We'll still feel like we left the castle grounds, but we won't be in any danger."

"Let me do it!" I exclaim.

She gasps, startled by my outburst.

I try again. "It would give me great pleasure if you would allow me to have the honor of preparing a picnic for you."

Belle smiles, her eyes taking on an attractive sparkle. "I look forward to it."

 _Lumière would be so proud of me! I've actually charmed a young lady with my words!_

I remember that a picnic involves food placed on a blanket, so I carry a blanket just outside the castle gates and spread it on the ground. I return to the castle and go to the kitchen, telling a few plates and silverware to go outside so they'll be ready for us. I then get several cuts of meat that's already been cooked and carry it to the blanket, making sure to arrange it nicely.

 _Everything looks wonderful. Belle will love it! Now I just need to get us something to drink, perhaps some tea. Better yet, maybe just some fresh water. I return to the kitchen to get a pitcher and some cups._

When I arrive at our picnic site, I can't believe my eyes. None of the food remains, and the plates and silverware are hiding under the blanket.

"What happened?!" I demand. "Where's the food?!"

 _I keep forgetting that not every enchanted object can speak. No doubt one of the servants carried off the food, and the dishware fears my wrath. I am a bit vexed, but I'm going to fight this irritation. I'm going to control my tempe_ r.

I return to the kitchen for more food. This time I bring not only meat, but also fruit, cheese, and bread. I lay it on the blanket. Now everything's ready for Belle.

"It's ready!" I announce as I fling open the castle door.

Belle puts down her book and walks down the corridor to join me. As I turn, I see a puzzling sight. In the time it has taken me to walk from the gate to the castle and turn around again, the food has once more disappeared. Not a trace remains on our picnic blanket.

"I don't understand," I begin. "I brought out food twice."

"Perhaps I can help you solve the mystery," Belle answers.

As we open the castle gate and take the few steps to our blanket, I grow uneasy. I sense a presence, but I can see no one.

"Are you cold?" Belle asks. "I'm suddenly a bit chilly."

I don't think the temperature of the air has anything to do with why Belle feels cold. She's trying to hide her fear, so I know she must feel the same unexplained eeriness that I do. Fortunately for her, I'm all too eager to find a way to call off the picnic in a way that saves face.

"It's probably about to snow again," I state. "Perhaps we should all go inside, and maybe you'll consider having lunch with me."

Belle nods. I don't know if it simply means she heard me or if she's agreeing to join me for lunch. We pack up the silverware and the blanket and go inside the castle.


End file.
